Connection
by moviesox
Summary: Seqil to "Hopeless"/ Chloe and Derek's daughter is in Danger and they're in need of some past "friends"
1. Chapter 1

The Friday after Mason came, Dad looked at me funny. _What the heck? __**Told you I'd tell. **__How? Do Father and Daughter's inner wolf have some connection? __**Actually yes. **__Busted! __**Why are you mad? **__Because who needs to know?__** Oh my god, Kate! **__**KATE! **__Uh oh… __**Yes, Dad?**__** You haven't told me about Mason. **__** Sorry, Sorry. **__**You better be. **__**I am. Just don't tell Mom. **__**To late.**_ I scowled at Dad and he laughed. "DON'T LAUGH!"

"Why, Kate?" Mom asked. When did she get here?

"She met her ma-"He got cut off by a scream. My scream. I covered my head with my arms.

"DON'T SAY IT!" I yelled.

"To bad,


	2. Chapter 2

(Four years later)

I twisted my necklace and looked around, for Mason, well, his ghost, anyway. He died in 7th grade after a car crash. My wolf said he wasn't _really_ my mate, or else he wouldn't have died. My wolf part hasn't been really good lately. I'm more a necromancer than anything.

The end-of-the-day bell rang. I got up and almost got ran over by Celine Marshal. "Oh, sorry, Kate," She smiled.

"No problem," I replied. I looked around for the familiar blonde head of Olivia. "Olivia!" She turned.

"Hey," she said smiling down at me, a foot and a half actually. Curse Mom's height. I'm 5 feet. "Shoot, I have to go," She said a minute before the intercom yelled for her to go to the office for a meeting of some sort.

I started walking and saw Mason. I pulled out my phone like I was taught and said "Hi,"

"Hey," He smiled. "Is it okay if I don't visit for a while?"

"Sure, why not?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm in it.

"Okay, bye," He said.

"Bye, Mason," I replied. He disappeared.

I got home to Rayne and Riley, my two year old sisters, eating cookies, Mom with them, and Dad cooking.

"Hey, Kate," Mom said.

"Hi," Dad said.

"Ket! Ket!" Rayne squeaked.

"Kettie!" Riley yelled.

"How was your day?" Mom asked.

"Go-" I gasped. There was a stinging in my hip. The last thing I heard was Dad gasping my name.

I woke up with a girl with curly brown hair's face in mine. "You're up!" She yelled.

"Umm… yeah..." I replied.

"I'm Matisse. You can call me T, Teesie, Matti, Moosie, Moo… Whatever," She smiled.

"I'm Kate," I replied smiling.

"Let's go! It's breakfast time!" She yelled pulling me downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

She took me down to the dining room and I saw a bunch of people. "This is Cam, Matt, and Red," Matisse said. Cam sat next to me.

I looked at him. "Um, CREEPER!" I yelled when he put his arm around me. Everybody laughed. Matt sat next to me- Very un-creepily.

"What _type _are you?" He asked. I tilted my head to the side.

"Huh?" I asked.

"_Type _as in Supernatural type," He said, "I'm a werewolf, Red is a volo, Cam is a sorcerer, and-"

"I can shoot lasers outta my eyes!" Matisse yelled, "Just kidding. I'm a witch,"

"Oh! I'm half werewolf and half necromancer," I replied.

"That's so cool!" Red said, "Have you met your mate?" she did a little shimmy in her seat.

"Well, I did, but he died… and my parents are genetically altered and my grandpa says I will most likely find new mates until they stop dying," I explained.

"The thing is, Kate- Is that right? - is that we have to go. I mean, run away. This place is bad, Kate. Really bad," Red said to me.

"Can I just ask one thing?" I asked. "Where _exactly _are we?"

"Lyle house," Matt said.

"T-t-this i-i-is," God, I thought I've come over my stutter! I guess not, "This is where my parents were trying to keep me and my family away from,"

"Seriously? Wow! We have to go," Red almost yelled. I suddenly got really hungry. I scarfed my food down in two minutes.

"Kate, are you okay? You look like you have a fever," Matisse said.

"Umm," I thought… "I- I guess I'm getting sick," Matt's eyes got wide.

"No. No, Kate, you're not sick," He swallowed, "You're changing," I looked at him. Of course I've seen Dad change a million times but grandpa said my necromancer genes wouldn't let me become a wolf.

"Like my dad," I murmured. "I have a until tomorrow,"

"We should leave soon," Red pointed out.

"Like when?" Matisse asked.

"Tonight! Duh!" Red replied.

"I agree. By a forest so that Kate can change," Cam said, "I'll come with,"

"Umm, no, you won't," Matt said. He shot him a look of _Dude, I'm gonna kill you, _and than added, "No, Kate can choose,"

_**Ohmigod! Kate! Matt's your mate! Matt is! I know it! And you're his! Ohmigod! This is so cool! **_

_Wow, long time no see._


End file.
